


[Podfic of] He Knows Why by BabyKay47

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Misfits
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: amplificathon, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Simon finally gets the answer to the question he's been wondering ever since he learned about his future self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] He Knows Why by BabyKay47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Knows Why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523582) by [BabyKay47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMisfits%5D%20He%20Knows%20Why.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMisfits%5D%20He%20Knows%20Why.m4b) | Duration: 00:06:13

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Simon and Alisha will forever have, in my opinion, one of the most tragically beautiful love stories, along with one of the most gorgeously filmed sex scenes, I've ever seen on TV. BabyKay47's character study is spot on, and I'm proud to put more Misfits fanwork into the world.
> 
> This was also a test of my new mic, which sounds crystal clear. I'm super pleased with it!


End file.
